The present invention relates to an exterior roll-up shutter consisting of positioning strips that can be mounted on an outside wall on or next to the reveals and of a housing that rests against the strips, that is constituted of side walls, a floor, a rear and front wall, and a ceiling, that accommodates the shaft and panels of the shutter itself, and that has a shutter exit extending along its floor in alignment with guide channels in the positioning strips, and of the paneled shutter itself, which is accommodated in the housing.
The invention also relates to a method of mounting such a shutter.
Exterior roll-up shutters are usually installed from the outer, or weather, side. They are also generally accessible only from outside. Repair and maintenance of the type necessitated in the course of adding heat or sound insulation are difficult in known exterior roll-up shutters, in which both the housing and the paneled shutter itself, which is accommodated in the housing, are installed from the top of the guide channels. Furthermore, two installers are usually necessary if the windows are large.